


500 Cases of Pillow Cases

by some_storm



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Body Pillow, Caught, It's just a tiny bit of pillow humping., M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Only Slightly NSFW, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_storm/pseuds/some_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Zhu Li takes a sick day? Bolin kinda wishes he didn't know.</p><p>  <em>"Varrick smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. The order from the print shop was finally here. And it was <strong>beautiful</strong>."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Cases of Pillow Cases

Varrick smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. The order from the print shop was finally here. And it was _beautiful_. Bolin/Nuktuk's face emblazoned on the front of a dozen bundles soft white fabric. Varrick grabbed on and tore it open without hesitation, He held it up by it's corners an let the fabric unfold itself. The piece of fabric was almost as tall as he was and had a life size, full color portrait of his best selling mover's star on the front.

"This is perfect" Varrick had tears of joy welling up in his eyes "I'm going to make so much money off of these"

Varrick scanned the room for the missing piece of his latest product, (for a few half seconds, anyway) before giving up and calling for his assistant. "Zhu Li! Help me find the thing!"

There was no answer. Varrick's shoulders slumped, he had forgotten she was sick. As much as he needed Zhu Li, he would never ask her to work while she was ill.

He didn't want to catch any of her germs, after all.

Varrick sighed and started looking for the thing himself. It was on the couch. Right in front of him! Varrick laughed to himself.

Getting the giant pillow in to the Nuktuk pillow case was a real struggle, Varrick smiled triumphantly as he laid the pillow back in it's original position. The high definition printing was worth it. The pillow certainly gave the illusion of Bolin relaxing on his couch. With his big puppy dog eyes. And big muscles to match. And the tiny fur lined shorts...

Varrick had the dawning realization that he should test the pillow more thoroughly. For science.

He laid down on the couch next to pillow and wrapped his arms around it. The fabric was soft and comfortable and the pillow had just the right amount of firmness. Varrick rolled his hips against it, and let out a small breathy moan. For once, maybe not having Zhu Li around was a good thing.

* * *

Zhu Li's apartment was surprisingly spacious, especially considering she rarely spent much time there. The decor reminded Bolin of how an elderly cat lady would decorate their apartment. Except without the cats. Doilies were thrown over half the surfaces in the home and the tea cups had roses painted on them.

The sound of Zhu Li's voice interrupted Bolin's thoughts "You just need to drop off these papers for him to sign, here's the key to the office" Zhu Li sniffled a bit as she spoke "And thank you again for the soup, Bolin, I really appreciate it"

Bolin tucked the papers under his arm and the key in his pocket "You're more than welcome" Bolin smiled warmly "I hope you feel better soon, Zhu Li"

"Me too, Bolin. I just hope Varrick hasn't gotten into too much trouble without me there." 

Bolin laughed and looked in the direction of the office as he walked out of the apartment "Looks like the building is still there at least" 

Zhu Li's place was only half a block away from the office, so it didn't take Bolin long to arrive at his destination.

Bolin fumbled with the lock for a second before opening the door. The huge office building was disconcertingly quiet without Varrick's babbling. Bolin's footsteps echoed through the room as he ascended the stairs.

There were sounds of exertion coming from the next room. "Varrick must be doing those Varri-calisthenics things" Bolin said to himself as he pushed the door open.

...

It turns out Varrick was **_not_** doing Varri-calisthenics.

Instead he was lying on the couch with his thighs straddling a pillow with a life size drawing of...

Bolin felt his face turn crimson.

Varrick looked mortified; caught in the act "Bolin!, I uh.. wasn't expecting anyone" Varrick attempted to nonchalantly remove himself from the body pillow. 

"Uhh.. Zhu Li wanted me to drop off these papers for you sign." Bolin rubbed the back of his neck "So.. uh... Why is there... What are you...?"

Varrick raised his hand to stop Bolin from saying more “It’s not what you think"

"It's not?" Bolin sounded pretty apprehensive, because he thought Varrick was trying to make love to pillow version of Nuktuk.

"No, it's worse" Varrick deadpanned.

That statement broke something in Bolin's brain. Bolin laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. His cheeks were sore by the time he was able to ask "How could it possibly be worse then what I think?"

Varrick flashed one of his signature smiles "I have 500 cases of these things, I'm just testing them before they ship world wide. In few days thousands Nuktuk fans will be able to have a pillow of their own to hump long into the night."

The only thing Bolin could do was burst in to another fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt from otppromts.tumblr.com:
> 
> "Imagine you OTP and Person A has a body pillow of Person B’s image. One day B comes back home shocked to find A hugging the pillow intensely (almost in a suggestive position). A holds up their hand in a stop signal, stating with a straight-face “It’s not what you think! It’s worse.” and B just loses it."
> 
> I not completely happy the way this fic turned out, it just felt a little forced. But hopefully it's at least somewhat entertaining. :P


End file.
